Ellen's Diary
Ellen's Diary is a book owned by Ellen Alberich in the second Roleplay. It is used to share Ellen's backstory and information on other members of the Drevis Clan. Entries Entry One I am Ellen Alberich. 'Born' of Taika Alberich and John White. I write born in the loosest way to describe my creation. Taika told me she had loved John very much, and that he loved her dearly, but he couldn't marry her, for her own safety. Taika doesn't tell me much else, really, but somehow they made me. However the method, something went wrong- which is why I have an illness. I cannot move much, for it is painful, but moving my hands hurts less than my arms, and my arms far less than my legs. Taika knew this and gave me this book. It originally was pink, but with my powers, I made it black. I know Taika doesn't approve, for she tells me black is too somber a color for me. But... I really don't like pink. And besides, Taika doesn't approve of anything fun. She allows some of the other experiments to play with one another, but because I am sick, she won't let me play. Perhaps she hates me. But then, why does she give me her last name? Entry Two Taika might love me after all. Last night, she asked- no ordering or demanding, mind- for me to get in a cage. I figured I'd be forced to do it anyway, so I quietly got in. Next thing I knew, I was in Taika's car -in my cage, of course- and Taika seemed a little stressed. She later told me she had lied to the doctors, saying I wouldn't survive unless she had some time to give me a 'happy' life. They apparently agreed, so long as she took notes normally. Taika's house is like the dollhouse the other children got to play with, kind of. It's not plastic, judging by the texture of the floor. The lights aren't harsh, either- it didn't feel overly clean. The house is sort of like what I'd imagine a bird's nest is like- tidy, but lived in. I was so exhausted from the ride, for I was jumped and wiggled around and squashed against my cage. Quite painful. But Taika helped me onto a soft- no, plush couch. I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up there, with a pillow under my head and a blanket over myself. I don't recall a time before then when I was so comfortable. I lied there for quite awhile after I had woken, before Taika came about and asked if I wanted something to eat. Of course, I answered with a nod. Taika brought me food, then, and it was light and good, with sticky stuff on top that was sweet. The inside was filled with a different kind of sweet sticky thing. It had some little chunks, or something. Taika told me it was a jelly-filled doughnut. I ate three, and a glass cup of white liquid. Taika requested I stay on the couch today, after she asked how my pains were. She turned on the television for me, and put a movie in. They sang a lot, the people in that movie. I don't quite remember the name. Taika seemed tense, sitting on a chair with her computer in her lap, staring at me quite a bit then glancing at the computer again, typing very little except when I looked over to her. I don't know what it means. She fed me a lunch, later- she called it a cheese sandwich, and I requested the white liquid again. Taika laughed and told me it was called milk before getting me a cup of it. How is it funny that I don't know what milk is called? I did not choose to enter this world- it was her idea. Hers, and John's. I certainly would've chosen a life in which I knew what milk was. Entry Three It has been a week, and Taika refuses to let me move from the couch very much. She insists that I am too ill. But when she leaves for work, I get up and walk around a little. I took a jar of strawberry jelly from the refrigerator and a spoon in the kitchen and ate some of that, instead of the food Taika set out for me. I rather like jelly. Entry Four I've been playing with my magic for the past few days, ever since Taika scolded me so fiercely for the jelly. Well, not the jelly, but the fact I went out to the kitchen to get it. So I magicked it over while she was scolding me. "Would you rather me do this?" I asked her. She just sighed and sat in her chair. I wish she would just let me walk a little. It hurts, but I'm not in a cage anymore. And my magic can numb the pain when I want. So I want to go outside. There are children out there, I hear them laughing sometimes. Entry Five I went outside today. The children I heard, they were out on their front yard, having fun with a ball. How I wanted to play with a ball, for so long! Watching such a toy on television shall never be like the real thing. A boy and a girl, siblings by the look of them. Their names were Ezra and Liliana. I got to play with them for a little while before my legs started to hurt horribly, so I told them I'd go back inside and see them tomorrow. As I went, I heard Liliana say to her brother something about my 'strange eyes' and 'weird hair'. Am I strange? Is it my appearance that makes Taika force me inside all the time? It upsets me. My magic is boiling with my anger. It demands to be let out... Entry Six I think I killed Liliana. I didn't really mean it when I wished those things... Liliana's too young to die, only nine. She had such pretty black hair, and lovely brown eyes... She must have been loved very, very much. I wish I was like Liliana. Pretty, healthy, and loved. My magic has grown stronger. I cannot quite describe it, but I feel more powerful. I don't want to eat, I cannot sleep. I killed someone. Is it odd to think that maybe, by killing Liliana, I became stronger..? Entry Seven I think Taika knows. I don't know how, but she seems a little afraid of me. I don't want that... I don't want to be feared. I want friends, I think. And to be loved. I think I would like that very much. But I also like my powers, even though I killed Liliana with them. If I have so much power, surely I can make people happy too? With my magic, I made Taika's flowers bloom more beautifully. They're yellow and white, pretty and nice-smelling. She smiled a little before focusing on her computer and reminding me to 'take it easy.' I'm not sure what Taika thinks of me now, but I'm happy she smiled. She seems a little less tense here than at the School. The School probably makes her do things she doesn't want to, not really. Probably sad things. Doctor Opal White came into Taika's main room once, and scolded her for letting the mutants play. I remember Dr. Opal was holding hands with a girl, maybe a few years older than I. She was human, I think. I wonder who she was. Almost every time, she was with Opal. Maybe they were mother and daughter. Opal has John's last name, too. Maybe they're brother and sister? I like this place better than the lab, even though I still can't play or move very much. At least I'm comfortable, more or less. As comfortable as I can be, with my sickness. If I could, I would bring back Liliana, and make my disease go away. Maybe, if I get more powerful, I can do that... Entry Eight Taika has brought a man to her house. My... father. John. Why did she bring him here? He tried to talk to me, but I don't want to talk to him. If I am his daughter, why has he given me these powers? Why did he knowingly risk giving me this illness? He explained to me that after my birth, I was experimented on. He... he knew I might have a genetic condition afterward, but he didn't tell Taika and continued to experiment on me. I apparently once had his eyes... they're nice eyes, actually. I told him he could burn in hell. Entry Nine Once John left, Taika told me I was rude. I don't care, but being told off for not liking him makes me angry. I'm not the one who chose that. That man... he gave me this curse of agony. My father. Does that mean that Taika..? No excuse. In fact, that only makes the fact that they experimented on me worse. Taika told me that they had meant for me to be strong after their project, so I could survive the world the School may make. I bet she's lying, if only to make herself feel better. She doesn't care for me after all, does she? Taika only wants her projects to live, which is why I am here! Entry Ten John died today. There was a fire at the School, and he died in it. Did I cause this? I did tell him he could burn in hell... the School is close enough, yes? And once more, I feel stronger. More powerful. Perhaps my magic helped kill him, and from his death, I became stronger? Tonight, I will test this theory. Tonight, I hunt Erasers. Entry Eleven I sneaked out after using my powers to numb the pain. It works rather well. It lasted a good twelve hours after I did it. So I snuck out of the house, wandering the street. I reached out with my powers to find one. An Eraser is a monstrosity, so killing one isn't such a bad thing. Macabre details aren't to be recorded here. All that matters is that with my magic, the Eraser was dead. As soon as I realized that, I found that I felt more powerful than before. In conclusion; my powers grow with the killing of others. I returned to Taika's house. Doctor Alberich was still asleep. I seriously considered killing her too. She doesn't love me. But I don't know where I would go, how I would survive. No, I need more power first. Maybe I shouldn't kill her, though. She's... been kind to me since then, though she does keep me trapped... tries to, anyway. Taika has also been moving things from one of the downstairs rooms. I'm not sure what she's doing in there, but whatever it is, she does it often. I keep forgetting to look inside when she's not around, as she's asked me not to look. She can be quite strange. Category:OC Journals